jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters in Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park
}} This is a list of characters that appear in the fan-fiction, Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park. Michael Crichton's characters Dr. Alan Grant Paleontologist who participated in the test run of Jurassic Park. John Hammond convinces Grant and his coworker Dr. Ellie Sattler to take a tour of this preserve and later to endorse the park itself. Grant found himself becoming the father figure and hero for Lex and Tim. He developed a better understanding, not just of children, but also of the consequences of interfering with nature. Dr. Ellie Sattler She is Dr. Alan Grant's graduate student, and joined him on the tour of InGen's dinosaur preserve. She is engaged to a doctor. Dr. Ian Malcolm Mathematician who participated in the testing of Jurassic Park. He specializes in the study of the chaos theory and refers to himself as a "chaotician". Malcolm is John Hammond's primary critic, accurately predicting the instability of Hammond's creation. Malcolm is seriously injured, he does however survive and escapes the island with the others. John Hammond Hammond is the creator of Jurassic Park and founder of InGen. He is likened to Walt Disney and his Disneyland. He is depicted as an affable and kindly man who genuinely cares for his grandchildren, the other visitors to the park as well as his employees. He also cares greatly for the animals of his park, he is least concerned with profits and more concerned with making sure that the guests would enjoy themselves. Dr. Lewis Dodgson A Biosyn agent. He was seen briefly in a meeting with Dennis Nedry. Dodgson's name was created from the combination of a famous Victorian author's pen name (Lewis Carroll) and his real last name (Charles Lutwidge Dodgson). John Arnold Arnold, ran the main control center from within the visitor's center. After Dennis Nedry turned off the power to the park, Arnold volunteered to go outside and restore it, subsequently falling prey to a Velociraptor. Robert Muldoon Hammond's loyal game warden from his nature reserve in Kenya. Muldoon was in charge of guarding the Velociraptors before they escaped from their cage. Muldoon survives and leaves the island after having shot many dinosaurs with a rocket launcher, putting a "needle" (tranquilizer dart) into the larger of the two T. rexes which eventually caused its death by drowning, burying Ed Regis' remains, and locating Dennis Nedry's rotting half-eaten corpse. Dennis Nedry The second main human antagonist in both the novel . Nedry worked for John Hammond and was in charge of networking Jurassic Park's computers. Nedry didn't know what InGen was actually doing, and was ordered to program without many details. Eventually Lewis Dodgson found out that Nedry was in discomfort and offers him $1,500,000 to steal the dinosaur embryos. Nedry is poisoned and subsequently killed by a Dilophosaurus. Dr. Henry Wu Wu was the chief geneticist in Jurassic Park and head of the team that created the dinosaurs. He proposes genetically altering further Saurian creations to make them more manageable, something that Hammond opposes. Eventually he is killed by having his intestines ripped out of his body by one of the Velociraptors. Ed Regis A Public Relations manager for InGen who was present during Dr. Grant's visit to the park, and acted as a tour guide. He later runs away when the T. rex breaks out, selfishly leaving Tim and Lex to fend for themselves. He is later killed when he returns to the road where he is played with and later eaten by the juvenile T. rex. Donald Gennaro Gennaro was the lawyer that accompanied the first group to Isla Nublar. Gennaro survives, he is physically fit, young, intelligent and occasionally brave. Lex Murphy Lex is Tim Murphy's younger sister and John Hammond's granddaughter. She is a sporty young girl who loves baseball and is relatively outgoing. Tim Murphy Tim is Lex's older brother and John Hammond's grandson. He is very intelligent for his age and is easily annoyed by his younger sister. He is interested in Computers and Dinosaurs. Dr. Gerry Harding Jurassic Park's chief veterinarian. My own characters Dr. Paul Denham A world famous paleontologist and an old friend of Alan Grant from college. He is known for his work with ceratopsians, he was selected by Hammond as part of an endorsement plan for his part. He was at first skeptical but when he saw a herd of living Triceratops on Isla Nublar he jumped at the chance to study them for real, later after finding out that Amanda was killed by Deinosuchus he was so devastated that he allowed Rexy to devour him. Amanda Denham Paul's beautiful 19 year old daughter who accompanied her father to Isla Nublar along with her boyfriend Eddie Malone. She is a kind and friendly girl who is amazed by seeing a living herd of her favorite dinosaur, Triceratops. Later she was convinced by Eddie to sneak off and have sex in the jungle, however after their clothes were stolen by a group of Dryosaurus she and Eddie were forced to walk back naked in the storm. After Eddie sacrificed himself to a Dilophosaurus so she could escape, she attempted to cross a lake however she was attacked and devoured by a Deinosuchus, similar to Chrissie from Jaws. Eddie Malone Amanda's beloved 21 year old boyfriend who accompanied both her and her father to Isla Nublar. At first he may seem like an immature party boy, he is quite responsible and hardworking at his job in the local convenience store in his hometown. Later he convinced Amanda to sneak off into the jungle and have sex. However they were forced to walk back naked in the storm after their clothes were stolen by a group of Dryosaurus, whilst making their way back they were attacked by a Dilphosaurus. Eddie attempted to fight it off with a large stick, however it blinded him with its venom and jumped on him. Before being killed, he told Amanda to run and said "I love you". Nimrod ''' Hammond's butler who is revealed to be a Neanderthal. He was created in secret by Henry Wu who wanted to see if human cloning was possible, immediately Hammond regretted it but nonetheless kept Adam and made his butler. He later sacrificed himself to hold back the Big One to allow Hammond, Muldoon and Ellie to escape, his death left Hammond greatly distraught. Despite being a Neanderthal, Nimrod is incredibly intelligent and loyal to Hammond and to the Jurassic Park team. He is also to read '''Senator Arthur Franklin An United States senator who met the survivors after they were rescued from Isla Nublar. He attempted to have the island destroyed after he decided that it was too dangerous, however he was convinced to spare by a tearful Lex who wanted the dinosaurs to live and have a chance.